inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Baseball
Baseball, labeled The Large And In Charge, is a male contestant in Inanimate Insanity. He was placed as a member of Team Epic on Inanimate Insanity and is the team captain of The Grand Slams on Inanimate Insanity II. Personality As Baseball did not get too much screentime, there is only little to gather about his personality. Baseball was a usually quiet and intelligent player, only retaining a close friendship with Nickel. Once Baseball entered Season 2, his personality shifted to a rousing and peppy nature. After becoming the team captain of The Grand Slams, Baseball adopted a trustworthy, courageous, and leader-like personality. Baseball demonstrates a strong loyal spirit with his team and enjoys being the head of the team. Though Baseball usually decides the overall plan for the team, he is often outspoken by players like Soap or Nickel, who may take charge even if Baseball doesn't give them permission. Baseball cares deeply about his alliance, and commonly puts them ahead of himself. As he is constantly the moral compass of the group, he will shut down any rash decisions made by Nickel. He confronts Suitcase alone and reassures her comfort and position in the alliance after she follows Nickel's orders and faces criticism for losing a challenge. While Baseball usually feels authoritative and confident in his authority, he may panic if faced with a difficult conflict and not be able to handle the situation well. When Suitcase and Nickel begin to fight each other, Baseball becomes nervous and attempts to keep the peace between them, but ultimately lets the conflict lose control. As the largest contestant, Baseball is a physical powerhouse, exhibiting huge amounts of strength in athletic challenges, particularly those involving legs. However, Baseball has also been shown to be very self-conscious and uncertain about his size. He is deeply bothered if anyone remarks him as "fat", as he responds by violently kicking Knife into the ocean after he does so. Official Site Bio Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Baseball. Votes Season 1 *The Crappy Cliff: 0 votes *A Lemony Lesson: 0 votes *The Arena Of Death: 5 votes (Eliminated) *Double Digit Desert: 35 votes (Doesn't rejoin) Season 2 *Cooking for the Grater Good: 99 votes *A Kick in the Right Direction: 93 votes *Theft and Battery: 240 votes *Rain On Your Charade : 194 votes So far, he got 666 votes (631 elimination votes and 35 rejoin votes) Voice Actors *Adam Katz (UK/US) *Marco Bonomo (Italy) Trivia *'Running Gag: '''Baseball yells that he isn't fat whenever people call him fat. *Baseball's body is never designed to be a ''perfect circle. *Baseball is one of four armless contestants. **Taco, however, was revealed to have arms, making Baseball and his alliance the only armless contestants in Inanimate Insanity. *Baseball is the widest contestant, and second tallest. Paintbrush is the tallest but is quite skinny. **Baseball's change in size took place in "Double Digit Desert", as he was his original size up until all contestants grabbed onto him for a heavy object since he was getting chubbier around the edges said by Lightbulb. Ever since that scene, Baseball has been larger than before. *Baseball was the first to be confirmed in Inanimate Insanity II. **In "Ask Adam #3", Adam confirmed that Baseball would be in Inanimate Insanity II if the viewers didn't vote. *He's the first character ever created in Inanimate Insanity. *Baseball is one of the only two contestants to never get a single elimination vote from the viewers in Season 1, the other is Balloon. *Baseball was the first male contestant to sing in Inanimate Insanity II. *Baseball has a fear of Baseball Bats, said by TheTGrodz on TheTGrodz AMA 22. *Baseball has been on Idiotic Island for the most amount of time. *Baseball is the lowest ranking contestant in Inanimate Insanity to compete in Inanimate Insanity II. **He is also the lowest ranking armless contestant from Inanimate Insanity to compete in Inanimate Insanity II. *Baseball is the first contestant to be hit by the Fist Thingy. **This excludes Pencil as she is on another show. *Baseball appeared in "One-Shot Wonder" from a rendering glitch, making him the only character to appear in a glitch yet not in the episode itself. *As of "Rain On Your Charade", Baseball is the highest ranking competitor in the game and his team, totally inverse to his lowest ranking in the first season. **Coincidentally, Nickel was the lowest non-eliminated ranking competitor, before Kick the Bucket. ***Coincidentally, Suitcase is the centermost middle-ranking non-eliminated competitor. Gallery |-| Miscellaneous= Baseball_2016_Pose.png Sporty Baseball.png Season_2.11_Baseball.png Baseball 8.PNG Baseball 7.PNG BaseballCreation.png Bickel2017Pose.png BaseballCastIdle.png Baseball 6.png Baseball 5.png Baseball 4.png Baseball 3.png Baseballidle.png NB Baseball.png BaseballNew.png Baseball_Banner.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= Screen shot 2012-01-23 at 12.21.52 PM.png II Wikia.png Team Epic 2.png CC.png Ep2 Elimination 1.png Ep2 Lemon Tosses.png 180px-Taco Lemon.png Screen shot 2012-01-15 at 7.35.33 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-16 at 1.40.43 PM.png 10551046_789764714391638_6201314314009388305_n.png Balloon dies.jpg Uh oh.jpg Bang!.jpg BaseballSaltPepperNiagraFalls.png FanBaseballWallOfChina.png Nickel+baseball.png Baseball.PNG GreatEscape.png Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.08.13 PM.png CrowdCheer.png Sunset4S.png Screen shot 2012-12-08 at 6.11.04 PM.png EveryoneDaw.png IdioticIslandScream.png Screen_shot_2012-04-18_at_4.11.06_PM.png |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Werid.png Screen shot 2013-04-02 at 11.22.57 AM.png Icebreakercheesyfalls.png Grand_slam_cheesy_ow.PNG SeasonIIFullCast.png Alliance.png BaseballLightbulbMicIceBroken.png Ball + Balloon.png SuitcaseAllTheTools.png NickelKnifeSitOut.png BaseballHatesLemons.png BaseballWhat'sThis.png BaseballHitLemons.png Cooking_for_the_Grater_Good.PNG Laughing_Picture.PNG Wheres_my_knee.PNG 12double.png 11.png Alliance2.png 4.png Armless_paintbrush.PNG 1513194_679460285422082_1821614523_n.png Nickel_baseball_WHAT.PNG Suitcase_almost_big_as_base.PNG TTfacey7.png Notquitehappy.jpg Box_made_them_cry.jpg Everybody.png Naooo.png Untitled_(Time_0_02_10;09).png Untitled_(Time_0_02_23;19).png Untitled_(Time_0_02_30;06).png II2_EP7.jpg Sneakpeakep8.png Nicklerude.PNG Snapshot_2_(10-24-2015_1-30_PM).png Nickel_and_toilet_weird.PNG Trol.png Yayep8finanly.png Soap_did_you_just_throw_toilet_off_the_balloon.PNG Looking_down.png Found_another_one..PNG Maxresdefault_(2).jpg Bendposter.PNG 11807163_991981597503281_126185123882765715_o.png Snapshot_-_425.png Screenshot_3-0.png Image13.png Slammies_and_brighties_ii_ii_ep_10_screenshot_by_thetgrodz-d9m3fow.png Episode10sneakpeak.png 12891779_1129234303778009_1813455679472532107_o.png 13346367_1167572663277506_3160838467212881956_o.jpg Image33.png Image34.png Image49.png Image50.png Image52.png Image66.png Image67.png Image68.png Image124.png Image186.png Image189.png Image243.png Final1211.png NICKEL_alliance.png C0ZhA38XgAkUb7X.jpg Mourning_Baseball.png Image304.png Image299.png ImageTheRockWantsHisCrack.png Screenshot_Image_131.png Screenshot_Image_132.png Screenshot_Image_133.png Screenshot_Image_103.png Screenshot_Image_102.png Screenshot_Image_98.png Screenshot_Image_97.png Screenshot_Image_93.png Screenshot_Image_79.png Screenshot_Image_78.png Screenshot_Image_77.png Screenshot_Image_75.png Screenshot_Image_72.png Screenshot_Image_70.png Screenshot_Image_80.png Screenshot_Image_78.png Screenshot_Image_68.png Screenshot_Image_66.png Screenshot_Image_65.png Screenshot_Image_249.png Screenshot_Image_250.png Screenshot_Image_251.png Screenshot_Image_252.png Screenshot_Image_253.png Screenshot_Image_254.png Screenshot_Image_261.png Screenshot_Image_262.png Screenshot_Image_263.png Screenshot_Image_264.png Screenshot_Image_265.png S2e1 entire cast partying.png Screenshot Image 638.png S2e1 lightbulb, stop! you've eaten like, fifty cookies already! 3.png S2e1 lightbulb, stop! you've eaten like, fifty cookies already! 2.png S2e1 lightbulb, stop! you've eaten like, fifty cookies already!.png S2e1 actually, i've eaten like, fifty-three, and urbb... 3.png S2e1 actually, i've eaten like, fifty-three, and urbb... 2.png S2e1 actually, i've eaten like, fifty-three, and urbb....png S2e1 lightbulb and baseball 2.png S2e1 lightbulb and baseball.png S2e1 don't. you. dare..png S2e1 well, let's go see who it is!.png S2e1 you mean mrs. obvious. nanana, just playing, i really have no clue! 3.png S2e1 you mean mrs. obvious. nanana, just playing, i really have no clue! 2.png S2e1 you mean mrs. obvious. nanana, just playing, i really have no clue!.png S2e1 thanks, mr. obvious... i think 2.png S2e1 thanks, mr. obvious... i think.png S2e1 guys, i think it's a... plane? 3.png S2e1 guys, i think it's a... plane? 2.png S2e1 guys, i think it's a... plane?.png S2e1 what's happening?.png Screen Shot 2014-11-01 at 18.43.08.png S2e3 and-and, we'll be fine, eh, we'll be alright... 2.png S2e3 and-and, we'll be fine, eh, we'll be alright....png S2e4 that's so unfair! that's over the total!.png S2e4 that's so unfair! that's over the total! 2.png S2e4 that's so unfair! that's over the total! 3.png S2e4 what even are you!.png S2e4 what even are you! 2.png S2e10 baseball and suitcase 2.png S2e10 sorry guys!.png S2e10 nickel, baseball and suitcase.png S2e10 baseball electrocuted.png S2e10 baseball and suitcase.png S2e10 nickel, baseball, suitcase and balloon.png S2e10 baseball, nickel, suitcase and balloon.png S2e10 guys! this path looks shinier and way better than the others!.png S2e10 are you serious?!.png S2e10 um, last i checked.png S2e10 balloon, suitcase, nickel and baseball.png S2e10 why don't we all go together from here on out?.png S2e10 oh, hey guys!.png S2e10 nickel, baseball and suitcase 2.png S2e10 did you just see what he did?!.png S2e10 just keep it together!.png S2e10 i'm not ditching anyone.png S2e10 suitcase, i don't want us getting in danger like that again.png S2e10 i knew it.png S2e10 seriously, nickel?!.png S2e10 you better go talk to him.png |-| Enanimat Ensanetay= The_Bow_Box_Pizza_Partay_3.png Category:The Grand Slams Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:Team Captains Category:Team Epic